Old Man (Stickworld)
"One does not simply walk into the secret room." Old Man telling Mike about the secret room. "I know a lot of things. I have been around since the beginning..." Old Man explaining how much he knows. "HE will end your life, and there is nothing you can do about it." Old Man telling Mike that he will die. Old Man is character from The Stickworld. The Stickworld part 9 Old Man's first appearance is in part 8. He calls out Mike's name when Mike is with his family. He appears in part 9. He explains that he was once an adventurer until he took an arrow to the knee. The pain level was over 9000. Before Mike leaves, Old Man tells him about a secret room in The Tower of Doom. Mike ignored him and said that he did not care because he hated the place. But Old Man tells him that if he went there, he will find a huge reward. Mike changes his mind and decides to check it out. He leaves. Before Old Man leaves, he says that they will meet again. The Stickworld part 10 Old Man was counting while waiting for Mike to return. Once he arrives, Old Man calls him by his name, which surprises Mike. Mike asks how he knew his name AND about the secret room in The Tower of Doom. Old Man says that he knew much more things because he was around since the beginning. Mike asks who he is, but Old Man suggests that he shall train more and become stronger. Before he leaves, he says that he will see him again. The Stickworld part 11 As soon as he gets home, Mike visits the Old Man in the cave. This time he also proves his excellent prediction skills by telling Mike to think of a number. The number he thought of was 5789367964 and a third plus a sheep. Mike is surprised. However, at his age, it was getting harder to see the future. He can see the near future as clearly as he can see Mike, but he can't see the distant future as it's a lot more hazy. Unfortunately, this time, he had some extremely sorrowful news for Mike: In future, Mike would die as the episodes go on. The Stickworld part 12 Mike does not believe Old Man. He asks who the mysterious "he" is, but Old Man has already said too much. After all, he hates bringing bad news for good people, but through the sacrifice, the stickworld will be given a chance. Once again, Mike does not believe him because he is weak and he cannot make a difference. Mike will know once the time comes. The Serpent attacks and Mike and Mr Sheep flee. Gallery Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.20.13.png|Old Man meets Mike Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.20.46.png|Old Man telling Mike who he was Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.21.42.png|Old Man telling Mike about the secret rrom Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.22.20.png|Old Man informing Mike of the reward Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.22.41.png|Blue button or red button Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.29.27.png|Old Man saying that they will meet again Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.30.53.png|Old Man leaves Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.33.37.png|Mike asking how he knew about the secret room and what his name was Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.34.40.png|Old Man explaining that he had been around since the beginning Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 17.35.54.png|Old Man suggests that Mike continues his training Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 22.04.36.png|Old Man telling Mike to that he must think of a number Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 22.04.57.png|Old Man guessed correctly Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 22.04.23.png|Old Man knows a lot more than he is telling Screenshot 2019-09-24 at 07.13.36.png|Old Man telling Mike that he can see the future Screenshot 2019-09-24 at 07.14.00.png|The problem he has with seeing the future Screenshot 2019-09-24 at 07.14.17.png Screenshot 2019-09-24 at 07.14.00.png Screenshot 2019-09-24 at 07.14.17.png|Mike had no future Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.36.44.png|Mike died in the future hi.PNG|Mike does not believe the Old Man bye.PNG|Mike asks who WILL kill him live.PNG|Old Man telling Mike that through the sacrifice, the stickworld will be given a chance die.PNG|Old Man telling Mike that he will know when to make the sacrifice once the time comes mike and mr sheep.PNG|Mike confessing that he is weak Worl Catastrophe Killzone Department.PNG|Old Man telling Mike that he and Mister Sheep must leave or they family and him will all be in danger if they stay at the secret underground caves any longer in order to hide from the wrath of the Senior Serpent